Strapped Heart
by LadyOfKoi
Summary: Kagome is being beaten by naraku. He has rin and kagome, turning into demons? Sesshoumarus saves both?whY?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story It's something different, please review! I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1. Broken

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A bleeding Kagome layed against a hard Oak Tree. Tears sliding down her pale face, her eyes seeing nothing of the mess. For her tears, blurred her vision. They had lost, Inuyasha was gone, he choose death over her. _Why did you leave me._Kagomeclosed her eyes, hearing his evil chuckle, she turned away from the horrible sound, as if it had slapped her.

"My Kagome, Stand." Naraku ordered, walking over to her bashed form. He looked lustful down at her, she tired to stand, and would have fell If he hadn't caught her.

"Kill me." She whispered, against his hard chest. She tired to slip out of his hold, but he was to strong, and didn't move.

"No. You will come home with me, my child needs care." He finished saying that, then dark, black misama swallowed them as it had, when he used to escape from them. Now, Their wasn't anything to run from, Inuyasha, and Sango, Miroku, shippo, and kirria, were dead. Inuyasha Stood in front of the whole group, trying to block the big wave of pain, but he wasn't enough, in the last minute movements, he wrapped his arms around Kagome, and saved _only_ her.

Now Kagome was lying in a perfectly save yet, dangerous room. With food by her bed, and a warm fire lit, just for her. _I should not be here._ She cough. Trying to sit up, she was to weak, she lost everything. And yet, she was here, Naraku came in, and sat next to her side.

"It was meant to be, you will be my mate, tonight, you change demon." It was dark, but the full moon dared to show his horrid face. Kagome laughed more to herself.

"Never." He cluckled, then suddenly slapped her hard on the bed, throwing her in the middle of the King Size bed. She gasped at the blow, then stood on her elbows and glared back at his satisfide smirk.

" You bastard! Kill me!" She screamed, he just stood up, leaning over the bed, grabbing her arms, he brought her to his face.

"My pet, shall we go see _our _daughter? come." He then again, threw her off the bed over to the Shojo Screen door. Kagome cried out in pain, as it shot out of her body. She tired to stand, but nope, he grabbed her by her shoulders, slidding opening the door with her in his embrace. He mumbled something to a servant, and walked down the cold hall, Kagome was looking at the door coming into view, when a little cry shot out, as he opened the door, and Kagome yelped, their in the corner was...

"Rin!" Kagome breathed, crying as the little girl looked close to death.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author: How was it? I liked it! lol Please review! PRESS THE BUTTON! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You know who you are, because I'm writting this story you you guys. Well here we go. Review!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2. Transformation

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tears stung Kagome's eyes. She ran over to the little girl, and kneeled down to look at her face. She turned back to Naraku, he was leaning on the door frame, looking mostly bored.

"What, do you want with us?" Kagome asked. She turned to the child now in her arms, sobbing, she glared up at Naraku, while asking,

"Rin, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" As she asked, the little girl started crying none-stop. Naraku flinched at the pitch cry, and trudged over to them, Kagome backed up into the corner, and sheilded the child from his blow. Rin screamed, and Kagome fell forward. Trying to keep her balance with the girl in her arms.

"Kagome ar-are you okay?" She asked, moving her hair out of her pained face. Naraku narrowed his eyes, as a light pink glow swallowed them in a clean barrior.

"Yes, Now I am. You too." She looked down at the little girls clean face, smiling at her. Naraku bent down then, and snatched Rin out of Kagome's arms. Kagome looked up surprized, at his sudden movement towards the girl.

"My Rin, Please go to Kagome's room, she will meet you there in a moment." He pushed the little girl to the screen, and a Smirking Kikyo appeared becking her to follow her. Kagome nodded, not as shocked as seeing Kikyo there, thinking Naraku was going to start shreading some blood. But as soon as their little feet drummed away, he turned to Kagome, and snatched her into an embrace. Kagome struggled to break free, but Naraku held her firmly to his chest.

"To great Brothers...dead, what a shame." Kagome's eyes widened, _he killed Sesshoumaru too?_ Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, Kagome didn't realize who she was dealing with now. If he killed The Great Sesshouamru, then he could surely kill Rin and her, she had to give in, but she didn't know what else to do, Sessshouamru nor Inuyasha couldn't save them now, they were dead!

Naraku shocked her by, gently pushing her away, just arms lenth, and taking out the Sacred Jewel, from his grasp. Kagome gasped! She backed away, not wanting to see the Death jewel, she turned away, but Naraku turned her back around, Shoving the jewel into her hands, the same jewel that worn around her neck, the same jewel that Inuyasha's fingers fingered. When Kagome didn't put the jewel around her neck, by the chain, Naraku Grabbed it, and pulled it over her head, Kagome meet his Blazing red eyes, and felt a shiver go threw her spine.

"What do I do with it? You made a wish-" My pet, Keep it as a scar, to that lonely heart of yours." He chuckled lowely, and Kagome Sank to the floor, crying as the tears burned from staying in her eyes for a long time. _please no! No!_ She hugged herself, watching as Naraku left her crying, fetching again, for the 'Prieist' Kikyo.

Some time Later Kikyo and Kagome came face-to-face with each-other in the same room. Kagome glared at the woman standing before her, She seemed like she was happy, and Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.

"Traitor." Kagome Spat, standing up, meeting her eye level.

"Me?_me?_ Your the one who stole Inuyasha from me." Kagome's heart tightened as she spoke his name.

"I did no such thing, your the one who teamed up with Naraku, even after he was your killer." Kagome smirk. Kikyo laughed, thinking her braveness was amusing.

"I have no heed of talking to lower spectors as yourself; Naraku is asking for your presence, in the West Wing." She said nothing more, than sild open the screen, and never glanced back at Kagome, While Closing the screen. Kagome inched towards the screen, and opened it, looking around for Kikyo?

She walked down the dark, lonely hall, she turned into what looked like a living room, a grand fire place was in the center. To her right, their was a little tea table, pillows, and a beautiful dark, pretty woman sitting at the head of the table, staring blankly at her. Even in the midist of the dark, Kagome could make out her features, threw the shinning moon light, that reflected her slivery colors.

Her hair was a bright silver, flowing all around her crossed legs. Her eyes, were a peircing Dark blue. Her skin was very light, but not pale. a silky white. What Kagome noticed right-off-the-back, was her marking, it was on her forehead, where her silver bangs spiltted, thier was a star. _Who is she?_ Kagome thought. Suddenly the lady stood up, and her long unoticed dress feel straight out to the floor. She smiled, and spoke up,

" I am here of Naraku, you as well?" Her voice was cold, surprizing Kagome greatly.

"Yes, why are you he-" Kagome didn't finish for the lady quickly narrowed her eyes, just as soon as she did, Naraku came in and smiled, seeing as Kagome and the 'vistor' met, followed with Kikyo.

"Lady Sukuya, Kagome Lady Sukuya, come all of you." He turned to a door to his right, he walked ahead, becking the girls to follow.

"Naraku, what is your perpose?" Lady Sukuya asked, when they walked into a empty room, with a Tama mat on the floor, and a some herbs, and a bowl?

"To make Kagome a Demon." He smiled an evil smiled, then quickly as Kagome had meet Lady Sukuya, he wiped out his sword, and swap, he killed her. Kikyo backed away quickly from her fallen form and, Kagome just stood looking down in horror at the kind woman, that just as easly died!

Naraku looked up at them and, spoke to them like nothing ever happened.

"Kikyo you may leave, keep in mind that, this shall happen to you, if you choose to not listen." She nodded, and quickly left. Naraku backed Kagome into a cornor and whispered to her.

"It's Time." Kagome looked scared, and Naraku placed her 'listening' form onto the Tama Mat. He dragged over Sukuya, layed her next to Kagome's shrivering form, and told Kagome to grab her hand, Kagome wanted to say 'no but she wasn't strong enough to fight him yet, so said reached over, and touched the corpse dead hand. She started crying.

"Do not cry, she is dead, close your eyes." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed whatever he was doing wouldn't hurt. She heard him chantting something, and then felt her body began to tingle, like if someone was dumping fairy dust over her whole body. Then her eyes grew heavy, and she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning she was awakened by Rin, who was peering down at her confused?

"Kagome? Is that really you?" She asked, Kagome stood up an her elbows, and glanced at her surrounding. Then she remember what happened, she slapped her cheeks with both of her hands, then darted off to the mirrior. She stared in horror, as the face in the mirrior wasn't her at all, it was Sukuya!

"Naraku, what have you done, I'm Sukuya?" Kagome whispered! Running over to the slidding door, and threw it open, running down the hall into Naraku's chambors!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author:** How was it? Did you like it, I hope you did, Please Reivew! I'll write another chapter if I get alot of reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Thanks to the people who are enjoying my story! Please tell your friends about them, now some of you used to know me as Sesshygirl1212, well I stopped writting on that Screen Name, because I hated my work, and my stories wouldn't show up for me, so I had to delete my Account, and now I'm back, as ladyOfKoi, I hope you'll understand. Also I'm not going to contuine with this story, so if you want to, tell me, and we can discuse that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

**Chapter 3.** Hope

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome bursted threw every room she went into the halls. She was heading into a room with Large Oak doors, when a servant bowed to her at the door, she scared Kagome, and she stopped at her feet.

"Mi' Lady! Please, Lord Naraku has asked you do not try anything rash, and wishes that you stay till he is to come." She bowed, standing up, and not daring to look at Kagome, for it was rude for a servant to look at a Lady.

" Why? Where is he," Kagome told her to stand, and she followed.

"He did not say, but every new moon, he leaves the castle to-," She pondered the thought then spoke up again." I can not say, for I do not know?" Kagome thanked for the message, then headed back towards her room. She entered seeing Rin looking at her questionly?

"Rin, It's me, Kagome." She walked over to the little girl. She smiled noding. She told her Naraku had put a spell on her, and she was a demon for only a while. Rin then told her what he did to Sesshoumaru.

"He told him his 'mate' would die if he didn't had me over, He said 'no' and Naraku attacked him, He pinned him with some kind of spell to a tree, and Mi'lord couldn't move. He told me to go with Naraku, and never tell him where his castle was." The little girl seemed sad, and Kagome rapped her arms around her for comfort.

"Did he say anything else after that?" Kagome asked peering down at her?

"No. He never moved after, Naraku took me away, I have not seen him since." She sighed, and Kagome nodded.

"Would you ascape with me?" She asked, the little girl's eyes' widdened.

"Yes! Kagome-Chan! when?"

"Tonight. I shall sneek us out, I wonder if I have any powers?" Kagome thought for a moment, then thought of a spell.

_I hope this works._ She thought. She began to chant the words.

_Bring me closer to thee._

_I wish to be with thee._

_The one who cares for me. _

_Let him be._

_With me._

Kagome was thrown out the blacony window, and zoomed threw the forest, slowley coming to a stop at, a tall, dark creature, pinned to a tree. Her eyes got big, and watered. For their was Sesshoumaru, Sleeping soundly pinned to a tree. She stayed their watching him, waiting for him to wake up, but when he didn't, she stood up, and walked over to him, and sat down, watching his long silver hair, dance with the wind. She moved it out of his face, and suddenly there was white sparks of dust, all around them!

Kagome moved away, she backed away on her feet, and stared down in amazement as his beautiful eyes meet her blue ones. His mouth curved into a deep frown.

"Sukuya? Rin, Where is she?" Kagome was wondering what he was talking about, but then she remembered what Naraku did, and she blinked at him, then told him,

"She is at the Castle, Oh Rin!" Kagome quickly thought, that Rin would be looking for her, she quickly chantted a new spell.

_A girl so fond of me._

_No I'm not your mommy._

_But i need you. _

_And you need me._

Then she was thrown back threw the way she came, only Sesshoumaru stood, and speed up with her, trying to catch her, thinking she was in danger. She gasped, as they both flew into the bedroom, with Rin crying, then looking up, meeting Sesshoumaru on Kagome, she Smiled, Running over to tackle them both.

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked, she smiled, showing her gappy mouth, and ran into a hug with him. Kagome laughed, trying to stand up, she brushed the invisible dirt off her(**A.n:**sukuya's really) White Kimono, and watched as Sesshoumaru stood, he looked at her, then Rin.

After a while, he told Rin and me to come closer to him, as soon as Kagome was in arms reach, he grabbed both of them, and jumped out the window. He called forth his cloud, and they were quite all the way to his castle. Kagome glancing back at Naraku's Castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Sesshouamru called for his servants, no one came. The whole place looked dead, and he told Kagome and Rin, to stay close. The three huddled close, and when Sesshoumaru opened the large door, A horrible smell of death filled the air, Kagome and Him quickly backed away, making him bump into Kagome, and Kagome into Rin.

"Whats the matter Kagome?" Rin asked, and Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly?

"Sukuya?" He asked, now rapping Rin in his arms, eyes narrowed.

Kagome sighed, this wasn't good, She looked straight into his amber eyes, and tears began to fall down her eyes. She shook her head, and Rin hugged into him harder.

"I'm not her, I am Kagome, Sukuya, is dead." Sesshoumaru didn't make any moments to kill her, but he told all of them, they should camp out tonight, then in the morning they would get other servants to clean out the bloodly mess inside, his Castle. He directed them to a near-by waterfall, and a hidden cove under it, the sun had set, and the only light was from the moonlight. He sent Kagome to get fire wood, and Rin was to hide in the cove.

When Kagome came back she found Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree, eyes closed. With her new demon state, she could tell he was just resting. She quickly tired to go in the cove, but when she looked back at him on the tree he was gone? She jumped when she felt cold hands cover her mouth.

"Shh. Come." Sesshoumaru let her go, and walked down some stones to the bottom of the waterfall. Kagome sighed, walking down the slippery steps.When they were at the bottom, he started taking of his armer, and outer Kimono, giving her a 'Do the same thing' look, she relectantly did when she was finished, she found him looking over her strange Hooks, and laces.

"Its a Bra, and Panties." She said, jumping into the rushing water. With him right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, wow its been awhile, so sorry, i just found another site, and its awesome, I was also waiting for the summer, because i'm coming out with a new story, i hope everyone is still hoping to read my story! Please and thank-you! **

**-LadyofkoI-**

**Chapter 4: Your still her.**

**Discliamer: I dont own Inuyasha and Co. Sorry.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome(Sukuya) dived out of the water, and swam over to a big bolder, looking threw the water for Sesshoumaru, Tiny white crystals glittered in the waves. The sun had went down, and Rin was knocked out asleep, a little fire burning in the cove. Something gently grabbed her foot, making her stiffen.

Sesshoumaru's eyes peered out threw the water, watching her, making her move closer to the bolder. He moved up to her face, Looking down at her now soaken Bra, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. He then, put his arms around her lower back, and breathed in her ear,

"She's still alive, your body is resting with Inuyasha's and the others." He whispered. Kagome's eyes burned with tears, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, looking into hers.

"You and her make a perfect switch, you have her emotion change," He touched her arm, making her flinch.

He moved away, just so they were arms lenght, then stood, watching her, Kagome thinking about what he had said. Holding her other arm, she looked down, then looked back up at the demon in front of her, thinking and missing Inuyasha she moved forward, kissing him lighty, when he was going to deepen the kiss, Kagome moved away.

With his speed, he grabbed her softly by the arm, and stared at her.

"Why, did you kiss me?" He asked, looking at her, to see if she would lie.

"What- didn't Sukuya, kiss you?" Kagome fingered her lips, thinking they would, but Sesshoumaru glared at her, while getting out of the water, grabbing a towel.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kagome reasoned. He turned away, Walking, dripping wet over the rocks' to the cove. Kagome sank back into the water, now cold she cried, holding her hands in her face; she didn't notice her tears were freezing up the water, she looked around in awe.

She wiped her eyes, and looked up at the night sky, hoping Suyuka was okay, and that Inuyasha was at peace. She got out and almost fell off of one of the rocks, but Sesshoumaru got her, she looked up half scared.

"We need to talk. About Sukuya," He pulled her up, Kagome looking away, being hurt like a child.

When they were both settled in, Kagome put Rin's head in her lap, Sesshoumaru watching in Disbelief. He had a flashback to the real Sukuya;

_FlashBack._

_Sukuya and Seshouamru were walking hand-in-hand in his Grand Garden out in the out sun, were she was talking about the great wars. Sesshouamru watched her in a lovely way, she didn't notice him, but kept talking. _

_"So, after I asked M'Lord, we will have to go over his boundries. You do understand that right, Ano, no kids." _ _Sukuya laughed, looking at his serious face all of a sudden. She turned to him, frowning._

_"I can not have kids, I hate them," She grabbed his face, holding him in her hands._

_"You must understand this, none." She smiled, acking like she got an answer. Sesshoumaru thought to himself later that night when Lady Sukuya was sent back east. He thought ' How can a Lady not love kids? not want Rin?' He fell asleep with that thought._

End of FlashBack.

"Seshoumaur? Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried, that he hadn't said anything when she was talking to him.

"Om," He answered stupidly. " Gomenasi, Suk-Kagome, I-" Kagome looked down at Rin, feeling somehow he was thinking about the little girl in her lap.

"She's so beautful, don't you think?" Kagome smiled to herself.

"Yes, very." Sesshouamru said. Looking out, towards the sky.

**Review: Thanks to everyone again, I love you all, so very much, please review! Ah, I love your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THIS MESSAGE BEFORE THE ACTUALL STORY!**

Okay, well I don't, okay, I know that no one reads these's anymore, because all along, I've been trying to tell you guys; that i wasn't going to write anymore on this story, but a lot of Fans have been asking me to finish this, I don't know if I have the time anymore, after all it's the summer, but since I've been getting into Inuyasha again, i think that I could finish it for you guys. :D

-LadyOfLove.

Advice? shoot! lol.

**Chapter Five : Moving in with Sesshoumaru.**

**Discliamer: I dont own Inuyasha and Co. Sorry.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome couldn't sleep that night, so she stayed up, staring at the great Sesshoumaru and his ward in her lap. She wondered why he was acting so strange towards her? 'Well gee I don't know Kagome maybe he lied about his Mate not being dead, and he has no idea what to do with a human in her body!' Kagome's thoughts wern't helping her feel any better. She spotted the peak of a sun rise off in the distance, noting that Sesshoumaru did too.

"Why didn't you sleep?" He asked, crossing his arms like he was going to punish her.

"I wasn't tired, didnt you forget that im not human, anymore." Kagome wanted to shout that out at him, but instead forced it out, since Rin was still asleep in her lap. She blinked, thinking that she had just missed him rolling his eyes at her.

"That may be true, but you're still that dirty wench that stinks of my brother." Sesshoumaru smirked, knowning that bringing up his brother, brought her pain.

Kagome's lips twitched she wanted to badly to slap that smirk off his face! ' Ohhh. He's so lucky, that I'm holding Rin!' She thought darkly; at that she looked down at the little girl, thinking of something, that she had never thought of before.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru? How did Rin come to be with the Great and _Mighty_ Lord of the West?" Kagome made her eyes big on the mighty part, but smirked inside at his glare.

" After a battle with Inuyasha, as you know, I lost my arm," He shrugged his left shoulder forward, indicating his point.

"I was blown across into the medow of Inuyasha forest, where I layed to recover, not having the strenth to move." He seemed to be recaping some kind of memory, because his eyes clouded up, Kagome waited paitely.

"When I awoke, I found Rin peering out of the trees at me, Turning to my side I noticed all these berries, and such. Already knowning who had brought them. I threatened her, growled, and yet, She came closer to me. 'Such stupid foolish humans' I thought, at the time. But no, she showed courage that day, a mer human, trying to help heal the great Sesshoumaru, a demon."

Sesshoumaru broke his gaze from Kagome who's jaw was hanging wide open. Looking down at Rin, he grinned.

"Woahh. Oh wow." Kagome stared down at Rin, who was sleeping peacefully in her lap. Sesshoumaru was shocked, Kagome didn't say how weak or foolish he was for taking in a human, didn't pressure him with Questions, about how this was going to affect his respect for being the Lord of the West. He was thinking about how Suyuka would have never had the fellow ship for humans, in anyway, to let a little girl lay on her lap.

"You shall stay here with Rin, I need to revive my servants with Tokijin, then have them clean up the scent of remaining blood." Sesshoumaru gripped Tokijin, his long nails curling around its Hilt.

Kagome nodded, Rin stirred on her lap, waking up with a long yawn. Kagome smiled while helping her sit up.

"Morning- Suyuka!! Ano, gomen!," Rin jumped away, tears sprang to her eyes as she bowed down to the Goddess-like Woman they glittered falling right below her hands.

"No. Rin-Chang, it's me Kagome, remember?" Kagome pushed up her Kimono, and looked at her peering brown eyes, from the gravel.

"Ohh, Kagome," Rin turned to Sesshoumaru flashing him a sorry look.

"I forgot, about the Castle." Rin stood up, crossing her legs under her.

"Hello Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice was so quite Kagome wouldn't have heard it if she was still a human.

"Sesho!" Rin jumped up from her sitting stance, running over to embrace the demon. Kagome stared in amazement that Sesshoumaru didn't punish her for calling him such a lower name, nick name at that. Kagome metally laughed to herself, thinking it was cute.

Sesshoumaru stood then, patting the little girls head he nodded towards Kagome, indicating where he was heading. He took a few steps towards the Cave's peak, and leaped forward, Rin ran towards the edge, looking confused as her Father- Figure left so suddenly, she turned to Kagome.

"Kagome-Chang, where is Mi'Lord going?" Rin look so sad suddenly, that Kagome wanted to comfort the little girl. She turned looking onto the moutains, and now half- rising sun rise.

"He went to clear up his Castle, Rin he will be back soon, don't worry." Kagome smiled over at probably the only thing that made Sesshoumaru so soft.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku sat on a tama mat in a small empty room, right over Mt. Fujihi, glaring out at the closed blinds, streaks of light shadowing his evil face. A small _thump._ was heard, making him break his heat-full gaze, turning towards the sound, he was greeted by Kagura.

"Kagura. What brings you here, you know I don't like to have unecpected company, at _this time._" Naraku didn't hide the disgust in his voice, Her turned back to the window, forgetting about the intruder.

"Yes, I know that Naraku. But Kagome and Rin have escaped your Chamber's, the servants found traces of Sesshoumaru's scent as well. That is all I no." Kagura smirked to herself, watching his chest rise and fall quickly.

Naraku's cold red blooded eyes, landed on her's. He Held out his left hand singly, appearing right in the middle was a red beating object, Kagura's eyes widened as he grasped it tight with his cold fingers. Kagura fell forward, her eyes turning clear.

He turned to the tormented Woman, locking with her now desprate eyes'.

"Kagura, do not think that you can win my battles. Find Kagome as now adressed as Suyuka, inplant a demon child within her during the next winter, do no more until I say, understand this Kagura, you are only alive to assist me, nothing more." Naraku acknowledged. Letting go of the fast beating heart, Kagura wiped the sweat from her forhead, bowed once and left with a denied happiness.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru had brought forth all of his now living servants again to the present era, getting things back and on track, before he went back for Kagome and Rin. Kagome thanked him during the cloud riding over to there destination; about and for everything that he was doing for her. He glared down at her, staring. When arriving sereval servants lined up to help them get cleaned. A tall woman, with short black hair helped Rin down from Ah and Uhn, Kagome looked to see if that was okay with Sessoumaru, but he was looking forward towards another taller male, with long black hair with a circle on his forehead. kagome's eyes took in his beauty, he was, well hott!!

Kagome easily could have gotten down, but when she blinked sliding down ah/uhn's side he was right in front of her face, holding her by the waist. Kagome then just noticed he had peircing blue eyes. From behind them a loud growl was heard, Kagome jumped out of his strong hold, looking around for the sound but was surprized it came from _Sesshoumaru_ ?

"Uhh, Sesshoumaru could you show...me ..around?..please?," Kagome quibbled messing with the Obi of her white, well now dirty Kimono.

"I will help her, Mi'Lord." The Demon's voice was surprizingly not hard, but more soft, soothing even.

Kagome didn't dare to look, or give in to that offer, 'thought it was nice' she thought.

"No, Darimon. She will be escourted by me, you may leave." Sesshoumaru nearly barked to Darimon. The demon bowed low, walking away eyes all over Kagome's. Kagome gulped.

"Come Kagome, your room awaits." Seshoumaru implied irritated at her slowness. Walking off, with Kagome trailing right behind, he lead her inside his grand Castle; Nither of them noticing the pair of eyes that watched them the whole way.

**Author's Note: Well there you go! Another Chapter, and I hope you all liked it. I was surprized at how much **

**and quick I could pick up on this story, well I had this Chapter writtened out on some papers, but I didn't like **

**the ending, so I just started up all new. :D**

**REVIEWING IS ONLY A BUTTON AWAY, DONT BE LAZY **** : D**


End file.
